I Am Not a Whore
by biohazard-warning
Summary: WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS YAOI!  This is a Kenny and Butters love story. I originally came up with the idea when I was listening to the song "I Am Not a Whore" by LMFAO. Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

I Am Not a Whore

A Kenny x Butters story

Chapter 1

It was another cold day in South Park, Colorado. It was September and the new school year had started. Kenny McCormick sighed as he walked to South Park High School. He is 16 years old; it is the first day of his junior year.

"Oh great, another year of girls attacking me every day."

Kenny mumbled this under his breath. In Elementary school he always wanted girls to be all over him. Now that it's happening, he can't stand it. Ever since high school started girls have been attacking him and grabbing at his junk.

All the girls had changed, it's like all their hormones started raging at once. For some reason, they all thought Kenny was the sexiest thing alive. It's not like he has money, he can't afford a car, and he can't afford to buy them gifts or take them out. So why him? That's what girls like right? A guy with money. They all went after Clyde back in the fourth grade because his father owned a shoe store. Kenny just couldn't figure it out. Annie, Esther, Lola, Millie; all of those once sweet girls were treating him like a whore. Bebe Stevens and Sally Darson were already whores, but at least they didn't bother him; until now.

Kenny's friends started to hate him. They couldn't stand the fact that he was getting all of the girls. Eric Cartman was pissed off the most.

"Oh look, its Kenny the whore! I bet you're super excited for another year of girls jumping all over you!"

Cartman yelled this as he ran by Kenny; he then pushed him to the ground and started laughing.

_I really don't enjoy it._

Kenny thought this as he got up and brushed himself off. Stan walked by, he just gave Kenny a dirty look. He's been pissed off at Kenny ever since Wendy tried to go for him sophomore year. Yes, even Wendy Testaburger couldn't resist Kenny's good looks.

"Hey. Are you ok dude?"

Kenny turned around and saw Kyle. He seemed to be the only one who wasn't pissed off at him.

"Yea, I'm ok I guess…"

Kenny turned and headed toward the school, it was almost time for class to start. Kyle watched Kenny walk off; a look of concern was on his face. He then ran off toward the school too, knowing that he couldn't be late for his first day of classes.


	2. Chapter 2

I Am Not a Whore

A Kenny x Butters story

Chapter 2

"Hey Kenny. You're looking super sexy today. How about you come over to my house after school."

Bebe had stopped Kenny in the hall and was rubbing her hands all over his abs. Kenny just sighed and walked away.

"Ok. See you later baby!"

Bebe called after him while he was walking. This was what Kenny couldn't stand. Once he walked into his first class, all of the guys gave him dirty looks. All the girls stared with lust in their eyes.

Kenny took a seat in between Butters and Kyle. They seemed to be the only two guys in the school who didn't hate him. Kyle was too focused on his studies to worry about relationships, and Butters…well he wasn't sure what was up with Butters.

"Well hiya Kenny! How was your summer break? Mine sure was swell!"

Butters looked at Kenny with a big smile on his face. Kenny didn't smile back. Butters could tell he was feeling down.

"Well what's the matter with you, fella?"

Butters had a look of concern on his face.

"I'm just sick of all my friends hating me because the girls won't leave me alone. I don't even want all these girls jumping on me!"

Kenny looked pissed off now. He just couldn't take this shit anymore.

"Well I don't hate you. Who needs girls anyway? All you need is your pals. You can always come to me if you're feeling sad."

Butters pat Kenny on the back and gave him a warm, friendly smile.

"Thanks Butters. I know you'll always have my back. I'm sorry we treated you like shit back in Elementary and Middle school."

Kenny smiled back at Butters. At least he would always be there for him. He really started to feel bad about how he and his friends used to treat him. They really did give him a lot of crap back in the day.

Their English teacher had walked into the room. After that, Kenny had Math, then History, Biology, then finally lunch.


	3. Chapter 3

I Am Not a Whore

A Kenny x Butters story

Chapter 3

All of the guys had filled the lunch tables, so Kenny couldn't sit near them. Kenny looked around the cafeteria, looking for any table that didn't have crazy girls sitting at it.

"You can come and sit with me Kenny!"

"No way! He's going to sit with me you skank!"

"Fuck off you bitch! He's mine!"

All the girls were fighting over which table Kenny would be sitting at. Didn't they know that it's his choice? He looked around the cafeteria and finally found a table near the back without any crazy girls at it. It was just Butters and Kyle at the table. Kyle was studying, like usual, and Butters was enjoying some pizza. Kenny took a seat next to Butters.

"Hey Kenny! Where's your lunch?"

Butters asked as he saw that Kenny was empty handed.

"There's no food at my house and I'm too poor to afford a school lunch."

Kenny sighed as he said this. Butters then handed him a slice of pizza.

"Here, you can have some of my lunch. I don't think I can eat two slices of pizza anyway. I don't wanna get pudgy."

Kenny smiled, and even blushed.

"Thanks Butters."

Lunch ended and then Kenny was off to his gym class. They were playing dodge ball today. All the guys aimed for Kenny, of course. Girls were flinging themselves in front of him, trying to protect his beautiful face. Gym class ended and then Kenny was off to woodshop, Cartman dumped a bucket of wood shavings on his head. Kenny had a study period next, he was happy because there was no talking in that class. His teacher was very strict; it had to be absolutely silent. At least no girls could bother him, and none of the boys could harass him. Butters would look over at Kenny and smile at him every so often. Kenny liked this.

School ended and Kenny was on his way home. Sally decided to follow him; she wanted him to come over to her house.

"Hey there sexy. How about you follow me back to my house and we can have some fun?"

Sally was getting closer to Kenny. She was rubbing her chest up against his. Her hand was on his junk. Kenny sighed.

"No thanks Sally. I just want to go home."

He gently pushed Sally off of himself and began to walk away, Sally continued to follow.

"Oh come on. I'll give you the ride of your life. We can do all of the freaky things you want. We can even take the back door, if you know what I mean."

Sally winked. She was holding Kenny from behind now. She kept rubbing her boobs up against his back. Kenny could tell that she wasn't wearing a bra. He could feel her nipples getting hard as she rubbed them on his back.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to my man you slut!"

Sally and Kenny turned around. Bebe was standing there, and she was furious.

"What do you mean your man? He obviously wants me! Why would he want some skank like you? You'll probably give him Chlamydia!"

Sally's remark pissed Bebe off more than ever and now she was charging at her. Sally charged back and soon they were in a full on cat fight. Kenny took this chance to run away.

Kenny sprinted down every block, hoping that Bebe and Sally wouldn't come after him. Out of all of the girls, they were the worst. He didn't even doubt that Bebe could have Chlamydia. Kenny was soon home. He ran up to his room and just sat on his bed. He needed some time alone, some time to think to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

I Am Not a Whore

A Kenny x Butters story

Chapter 4

That night, Kenny couldn't sleet at all. He kept tossing and turning, and having nightmares. They were about the girls who attacked him, and the guys who hated him, and even how he treated Butters.

_ No! No! Leave me alone! I don't want this! I'm not a whore! Please! Please get off!_

** "AHHHHHHHHH!"**

Kenny woke up screaming, sweat covered his face. It was another nightmare. In this one, the girls were attacking him and ripping all of his clothes off. Sally and Bebe were the ring leaders of the whole thing. The laughed as the other girls raped Kenny.

"It's ok, it was just a dream."

Kenny mumbled this to himself as he laid back down, attempting to fall asleep again. The nightmares just wouldn't stop though.

_Stan? Cartman? What are you doing? I thought we were friends! Please don't hurt me! I'm sorry about Wendy! I'm sorry about the girls! I never asked for this! Please forgive me! PLEASE!_

** "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Kenny bolts up screaming again. A cold sweat covers his face. This time, his friends were beating him up, almost to near death. Kenny didn't want to fall back asleep after this, but he knew he needed sleep. He had school in the morning.

"Please let the nightmares stop…I just want a peaceful sleep, even if it's only for a few hours. Please…"

Kenny was holding his head while he begged the nightmares to stop coming. Tears rolled down his face, and he fell back onto his pillow. After a few moments, Kenny was fast asleep, his pillow soaked from the tears.

Kenny began to dream again, but it wasn't a nightmare this time. It was more of a sweet dream. He was with Butters, they were in a field together, having a picnic. The field was beautiful, the grass was green and they were surrounded by wild flowers. The sun was shining over them and the sky was blue. Butters had made the picnic especially for Kenny. He was so cute; Kenny just couldn't stop looking at his smiling face. After they finished eating, they laid down next to each other to watch the clouds float by. Butters snuggled up close to Kenny, and laid his head on his chest. Kenny put his arm around Butters to pull him closer. Butters looked up at Kenny with a blush, and Kenny blushed too. They then leaned their faces closer to each other…

"Kenny! Wake up! You have to go to school! Get your ass outta bed and get goin'!"

Kenny woke up to his mother shouting at him. He sat up in bed, and paused for a moment to think about the last dream he had that night.

_What was with that last dream I had? It was me…and Butters? He was happy, and I was happy to be with him. Do I have feelings for him? I can't…I don't swing that way. At least I think I don't. Maybe I do, and maybe I do care for Butters…I'm so confused…_

"Kenny! I'm not goin' to tell ya again! Now get movin'!"

Kenny's mom shouted at him once more, and he got out of bed. He didn't know how he would react to seeing Butters that day. He was so confused, and seeing Butters would only confuse him further. 


End file.
